gemcrustfandomcom-20200222-history
Cadmoindite
|Gender = Genderless |Gender Pronoun = They/Them |Gemstone = Cadmoindite |Status = Inactive |Gem Type = Fusion |First Appearance = September 1st, 2017 }}Cadmoindite is the fusion of Ruby, Sapphire, Pearl, Jasper, Amethyst, Lapis Lazuli, Peridot, Pink Diamond (as Rose Quartz), Ice, Marshallsussmanite, and Emerald, and a character commissioned to and drawn by GemCrust. Appearance Cadmoindite has grey-white fuchsia skin with grey-black fuchsia markings, pale fuchsia hair, six glowing white eyes, each covered by their shades, and moderately plump lips. They have a pair of long arms, two chests (one narrow and one plump), and a narrow waist. They have five pairs of arms coming out of their lower body, two beefy and muscular arms on their second chest, a large hand at the end of their body, and another pair of skinny arms on their waist. Their gemstones are embedded in their foreheads, where their nose would otherwise be, their chest, their sternum, their navel, left and right palms and throat. They have dark indigo shoulder pads, off-black pink armbands, and dark indigo gloves. They have a hood, a waistband, and a mini skirt, all of which consisting of three different shades of pink and dark indigo. They have a sort of body suit that reaches from their second chest all the way down to their hand at the end of their body. It is cut for their arms to go through. The colors are indigo, dark crimson, and dark purple with the three colors divided equally in different sides of the bodysuit. Personality Cadmoindite would be rather stable if it weren't for Marshallsussmanite's hate for fusion. With eleven Gems, Cadmoindite has to think in unity in order to move at all. They have the ability to think very intellectually but because of the mass amount of Gems, they tend to think very simplistically such as only thinking about moving or fighting. They have an ease with keeping themselves together if the Gems composing them work things out beforehand. They are very stoic but can be known to talk occasionally, often arguing with themselves. Abilities Cadmoindite possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Trivia * When drawing Cadmoindite's eyes, GemCrust forgot to add Marshallsussmanite's eye shadow on one of the pairs of eyes. ** Artdigy later plans to edit and make variations of their eyes sometime far away in the future. * Cadmoindite can either move all of their sets of arms in union or move them all separately. * Cadmoindite actually has a voice that is not layered, but it is rarely heard unless they all agree on saying the same thing. * Cadmoindite can either walk on most pairs of their hands or move in a sort of slithering motion to navigate quickly due to their lack of legs. * Cadmoindite is likely to be able to win against most of their near same sized counterparts. This is mainly due to their sheer amount of mass and size, but also because of their many pairs of arms. This makes it very easy for Cadmoindite to stop what is thrown at them and ward rivals off with the strength of her arms and body combined. She is relatively resistant to most elements, making Gaia Stone's twin blades slightly ineffective. * Non-canonically, Cadmoindite uses they/them and she/her pronouns, and is a demigirl due to the fact that most of her components are female representing, and the rest are indifferent towards represantation. Gemology Gemstone Information * Cadmoindite (CdIn2S4) is a rare cadmium indium sulfide mineral discovered in Siberia around the vent of a high-temperature (450–600 °C) fumarole at the Kudriavy volcano, Iturup Island in the Kuril Islands. * It has also been reported from the Kateřina Coal Mine in Bohemia, Czech Republic. * CdIn2S4 exhibits the spinel structure, which can be described by a cubic unit cell with 8 tetrahedrally coordinated and 16 tetrahedrally coordinated cation sites. Gemstones Gallery Open eyes.PNG|Cadmoinite without their visors. Open eyes glowing gems.JPG|Cadmoinite without their visors, and with glowing gems. Mouths.JPG|Cadmoinite with their upper and lower mouths opened. Visor glowing gems.JPG|Glowing gems. CadHeightCompFINAL.png|Height comparison with various fusions. CadWhiteHand.png|Size comparison between White Diamond and Cadmoindite. CadChampagne.png|Size comparison between Cadmoindite and Champagne Aura Quartz. Category:Ruby Fusions Category:Sapphire Fusions Category:Pearl Fusions Category:Jasper Fusions Category:Amethyst Fusions Category:Lapis Lazuli Fusions Category:Peridot Fusions Category:Ice Fusions Category:Marshallsussmanite Fusions Category:Undecuple Fusions Category:Original Characters Category:Commissions Category:Gems Category:Cross Fusions Category:Garnet Fusions Category:Pink Diamond/Rose Quartz Fusions